Doomcoil
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | | group = | respawn = | ph = | primedmg = Piercing| primemag = Poison, Divine| specials = * Sonic Burst (6000 to 7000 arcane damage AoE) * Choking Mist (7000 to 8500 noxious damage AoE)| resists = | rquests = | aaxp = Yes| sp = No| }} Strategy Make sure all party members have maximized their noxious and arcane resists. To activate Doomcoil, you need shards from defeating Adkar Vyx, Iztapa Vyx, Wymbulu Vyx and Zykluk Vyx. Whoever has these fragments initiates the sequence by giving them to the NPC Meldrath. Have the raid force move into the room with the inactive Doomcoil. The whole raid force (apart from the Fighters) stands in the corner near the door. Fighters stand on the other side of Doomcoil in the far corner so that Doomcoil is between the MT and the rest of the raid. Once the fight starts, a barrier goes up around the room. Every time a member of the raid dies, Doomcoil heals himself for 138,677 health. If you revive, you will do so outside the room (and hence be unable to re-enter because of the barrier). This means you only get one chance to kill Doomcoil before the whole raid gets locked out. Locked out characters will continue to be hit by the AoE. Once Doomcoil is activated, the Fighters need to keep Doomcoil as far away from the raid as possible to avoid having the AoEs kill the rest of the raid. Melee DPS should joust the AoEs. After casting Sonic Burst, Doomcoil will teleport himself to the door side of the room. He will be immobile for a couple of seconds, during which he will likely target someone other than the tanks. At that point, back off completely until one of the tanks has recovered aggro and moved Doomcoil back to the far corner. Works well to have the tanks coordinate the use of emergency abilities - e.g. Rescue - so that they are not all spent at once. *Choking Mist hits every 60s *Sonic Burst hits every 55s Killing Doomcoil is all about keeping your raid alive through his aoes, between them he does not hit hard on tank. make sure everyone has good resists for both poison and divine. the aoes will hit you everywhere in room but they hit harder if you are closer so jousting helps if you can manage to joust both aoes that will help a lot, but its also doable without if the melees have good resists. We usually do him with 2 tanks fighting for aggro, and let everyone target mob direct. Then we tell everyone to stop all dps when he is on somoene other than the tanks, and if you see that he is on you then run over to tanks. If people don't die to the aoes then its a rather easy fight, but if peeple keep dieing he will keep healing and you will wipe in the end.